Hogwarts School of Entrancing Arts
by Firediva0
Summary: In this Alternate Universe, the Harry Potter gang attends Hogwarts School of Entrancing Arts, a special place that couldn't be considered normal by any standards. Can the school's worst playboy, Tom Marvolo Riddle, capture young Harry Potter's heart? If so, what will happen, and why is Hermione so insistent that he get a boyfriend?


Title: Hogwarts School of Entrancing Arts

Rating: M

Pairings: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley (Mentioned)

Summary: In this Alternate Universe, the Harry Potter gang attends Hogwarts School of Entrancing Arts, a special place that couldn't be considered normal by _any_ standards. Can the school's worst womanizer, Tom Marvolo Riddle, capture young Harry Potter's heart? If so, what will happen, and _why_ is Hermione so insistent that he get a boyfriend?

Warnings: Suggestive language (for once my work is deserving of it's rating! Don't you guys love me? *winks*), insane (in Harry's opinion) Hermione, OOC characters and I'll say this yet again. This is an alternate universe, meaning that this DOESN'T take place in cannon.

AN: Can nobody steal this? This is a completely original idea, and I plan on expanding upon this with lots of multi chapters, pairings, _and_ one shots/drabbles.

* * *

Hogwarts School of Entrancing Arts. A school made for those who wouldn't quite fit into other schools due to their rather…gruesome taste.

You see, Hogwarts was the 'it' school for those who were in love with studying Paranormal Activity, Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supernatural Entities, Murders, and the study of the 'Underworld'. It was here that people who didn't fit the 'normal' standard gathered.

Misfits from all across the globe would come to this now globally recognized school and use their passions to create some of the most original and beautiful pop culture arts that the world had ever seen!

The Paranormal students later became some of the worlds best horror movie directors along with those who studied supernatural entities, and the witch and wizard kids became magicians and pranksters that could bring forth laughs from even the most stubborn people. The special people who studied murder and the underworld later became some of the most respected people in the Mafia.

A rigorous entrance exam extracted those kids who were truly interested in the 'special' areas from those who simply wanted to get into the school. Coincidentally, each kid they picked excelled in their chosen fields and lived a happy life on the campus grounds.

A dormitory was gifted towards each study and genders were separated in an effort to keep things nice and controlled. However, should a group of students desire to live in a house together, the school would provide a nice abode for them to use.

Unlike most private schools, Hogwarts made sure to be beautiful in each and every way. Fancy and rich, their dorms were ready to contain each student and thoughtfully provided entertainment sources such as flat screen TV's and game systems that were hidden away in cabinets, ready for eager students to bring them out and plop on the couch to play.

Hogwarts was the place to be, and it was in Hogwarts that one beautiful raven haired boy resided.

Skin as pale as the moon itself shined and gorgeous emerald eyes practically gleamed underneath round spectacles. Short raven hair lay in a disarray on his head yet, the boy seemed to be able to pull of the 'just had _incredibly_ awesome sex' look.

A petite yet lithe body showcased black skinny jeans and an all black collard shirt. On said shirt was a beautiful patch proudly showcasing the symbol of the Gryffindor dormitory, also known as the Haunted House.

The Haunted House dormitory was a house dedicated to those who studied Paranormal Activity, and their emblem was a majestic roaring lion in front of a raging fire.

Although ghost were normally associated with blue and green, their colors were red because of their passion and fierce desire to know more.

The boy seemed lost in his own thoughts as he strode throughout the grounds. To the left of him, a large forest stood. It was slightly ominous in nature yet still managed to maintain the entrancing air that Hogwarts absolutely loved to give off.

So lost in his thoughts he was, the boy didn't even know what hit him as a petite girl with wild brown curls tackled him to the ground. His name, Harry, was loudly shouted from her lungs as she made impact, and Harry let out a loud 'oomph!' as he fell.

"Hermione!" he admonished, voice slightly shrilly in tone due to the overwhelming fear that had encased his soul. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Hermione simply shrugged and pulled herself off the ground, extending a hand to help the green eyed boy that was now glaring fiercely at her.

"Don't give me that look," She said, hand placed lightly on her hip. "It's your fault for not answering me when I called your name earlier." At her logic, Harry simply looked at her before sweat dropping and turning away.

"Right…" He trailed off, deciding that it simply wasn't worth the effort to argue with the brunette.

"Right," she parroted, amusement lacing her tone as she walked towards him and laced their fingers together.

"So, when are you going to get a boyfriend?" Hermione questioned, pulling him along with her as she took off in the direction of their dorms. They had been friends for years. After the sudden death of Harry's mother and father, the boy had grown detached and ceased all conversations with his classmates. Hermione, however simply wouldn't allow him to continue on like that and kept bothering him until he finally gave in and cracked. As if that had been the best moment of her life, the brunette simply smiled in triumph and pulled him along just like she was doing now.

It had been her that made him socialize again and reconnect with Ron, Neville, Blaise, and Draco. While Ron and Neville were able to forgive him for cutting them off so easily, Draco and Blaise had a slightly rougher time due to the fact that they felt betrayed. However, after they spent time together like they used to, they were able to forgive him and welcome him back into their fold.

Looking at the brunette standing by his side, Harry sighed. He loved the girl and was thankful for everything she had done for him, but it seemed like this was the only thing on her mind these days! Sure, he was gay but did he really have to be asked whether or not he found a boyfriend yet every single day of every fucking week?

Scowling to himself, Harry shook his head and watched as the girl sighed dramatically.

"Harry, Harry, _Harry,"_ she stressed, voice suggesting that this was painful for her to say.

"You _need_ to get a boyfriend! It's the best feeling in the world!" She exclaimed, eyes sparkling in happiness.

"They're so sweet and nice, and smart, and intelligent- it's the absolute best!" Hermione was practically frothing at the mouth as she explained. It had been six months since Ron had finally gathered his wits and asked her out, only to receive an arm full of a happily beaming Hermione as she practically hugged the life out of them.

While the red head used to be dimwitted, he had changed a year after going to Hogwarts in an attempt to both impress Hermione and do well in his chosen field, which surprisingly was the underworld.

It was hard to even think about Ron being apart of the Mafia but then again, it wasn't when you thought about the insanely awesome strategies the slightly freckled teen could come up with.

Turning his attention back to the beaming girl, Harry stated, "Hermione, I want to find the _right_ guy. Not just hook up with whatever he demon that comes my way." Listening to Hermione snicker when he said 'he demon', Harry continued on as if he never heard her, "These boys you guys keep trying to hook me up with are just that- _boys_. I want a _real_ man, not these pansies that attend school with us." Harry smiled slightly to himself when he saw the brunette pout and waited for the retort that he just _knew_ was coming.

Brown eyes suddenly gleamed mischievously, and Hermione opted to let go of his hand and loop her arm in his.

"In that case…" She began, whispering conspiratorially. "Why don't you hook up with Tom Marvolo Riddle?" Upon hearing the name of the school's worst womanizer, Harry simply gaped at the girl. How in the world did she even think that was a good idea? He was just about to ask her if she was for real but before he could, Hermione responded with a swift, "Abso-fuckin-lutely."

Unable to stifle a gasp, he watched as those brown eyes sparkled before him in glee.

"Hermione!" He whispered, aghast. "How could you even suggest that I go out with _Riddle?_ "

Said boy just so happened to be walking by, and Harry jumped about a foot in the air when someone suddenly breathed against his ear, "And what's wrong with _me?"_ He asked pointedly, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at Harry.

Stuttering, Harry backed up slightly and tightened his hold on Hermione's arm just a little bit more.

"Everything," He retorted, trying to play things cool as he saw the downright _evil_ glint in those crimson eyes.

"Oh?" Tom questioned, his deep voice practically enveloping Harry's form. "Would you still think like that if I had you panting and writhing below me?" He asked, voice cocky as he leaned just the tiniest bit forward, his lithe yet muscular form towering over Harry by a few measly inches. While most would think nothing of Tom's height, Harry did because he had been shorter than Tom all his life and the other teen wasted _no_ time rubbing that little fact in.

"Yes, yes I would. You, Tom Riddle, are one of the worst things on the planet. You screw anyone and everyone. Are you really such an animal that you need to constantly enforce your dominance over someone?" Harry asked. As if deciding to place the final bomb, Harry sneered and said, "Pathetic." That seemed to be Tom's undoing, for the boy reached over and grabbed Harry by the collar.

His normally stoic and beautiful face was marred by an ugly sneer and his fists were raised as if he were about to hit Harry. In his eyes, an animalistic gleam shined and Harry refused to back down as he glared at Tom with the most hateful glance he could muster.

"Guys like you make me sick." With that uttered, Harry tore himself away from Tom's hold and straightened his glasses. Sneering at the boy one more time, he lightly grabbed Hermione's arm and walked towards their dormitories once more.

Behind him, a certain crimson eyed boy seethed quietly.

Upon making their way back to their Dormitories, Hermione immediately took over and steered Harry towards their shared dorm room. Not bothering to knock, the brunette barged in, surprising the blond, ginger, and raven that lay inside the room. Three sets of eyes snapped to them, and Hermione didn't even laugh in her haste to plop Harry down on the couch, fill in the confused boys, and then straighten herself out in order to begin her interrogation of the emerald eyed teen.

Draco and Blaise simply chuckled upon finding out the words Harry dealt the normally cocky Slytherin, yet Ron took it a whole step further by breaking into giggles at the very image the description made. He could just _imagine_ Riddle's face as Harry dealt him that blow.

Slowly his laughs subsided and he managed to look _semi_ professional when he looked at Hermione as she lightly caressed her hair. As soon as his giggles were entirely gone, his girlfriend wasted no time in getting started.

"So, Harry…" She began, tone already showing that she was hungry for details.

"Does he truly seem pathetic in your eyes or were you just putting up a front? You know what they say, 'They dote and swoon and fawn over a man who's withdrawn, it's he who holds his tongue who gets his man.' That's _exactly_ what you were doing weren't you? Oh my gosh, you totally love Tom! I _have_ to tell Luna about this!" The brunette was already half way out the door before Harry's mind finally processed what had been said and he snapped up. Dashing towards her, he was able to pull the protesting girl back in and lay her back on the couch.

"No!" He practically screamed. "It's not like that at _all!_ I just hate men who think with their 'little friend' instead of their mind," he sneered. Ron, Draco, and Blaise nodded in understanding while Hermione simply pouted.

"Come on, what if Tom only did that to get a certain boy's attention? What then? Would you go out with him if that were the case?" She asked in quick succession. Taking a moment to think about the possibility, Harry closed his eyes in thoughts.

He knew from years of being in the same classes with the boy that Tom _could be_ gentle, sweet, and passionate when he wanted to be. However, Harry honestly couldn't see the boy being any different then what he normally was; a fucking womanizer who would do anything and everything to get what he wanted. _But,_ and he could not stress this enough, if Tom on the off chance _was_ doing this to get his attention, _then_ he _might_ consider the possibility of them being together.

Opening his eyes, he looked into Hermione's glowing eyes and said in a voice layered with extreme doubt, "If that's true, I'd _consider_ going out with him." Despite how skeptical his words were, Hermione simply squealed and ran out of the room, Oh boy… What had he gotten himself into now?

Blaise, Draco, and Ron all seemed to think the same thing, for they all sent him pitying looks. Sighing, Harry walked to his room around the corner. Oh how he sometimes loathed his friends.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the school, a feminine voice whispered excitedly, "That's what he said. All you have to do is prove it to him." A voice sighed before a masculine voice responded, "Is that so…? Interesting. You will be mine, Harry Potter," before a deep laugh echoed throughout the corridor and the sound of feet hitting the stone floor sounded.

* * *

"Harry!" Neville Longbottom, Hufflepuff residing in the dormitory for those into Supernatural Entities, yelled. Turning around, the raven smiled at the boy and walked over to him.

"What's up?" He questioned casually.

"Tom said he'd like to talk to you for a moment over there." Neville beamed, pointing to a large pillar across the hall that would slightly hide them from view. Harry raised an eyebrow in curiosity before thanking Neville and making his way to the pillar.

He wasn't so mean as to ignore a summons from someone else, but if Riddle was inclined to act how he did the other day, he'd certainly have no problem tearing him a new one.

Smiling wickedly at his thoughts, Harry was _not_ prepared for the other boy to grin in honest happiness at his presence.

Not a smirk, not a sneer, but a freaking _grin_. That in itself was completely bonkers. Shrugging uncomfortably, he watched as Tom handed him a flower and _apologized_. "I'm sorry for treating you the way I did before. You aren't like the others." Hold the _fuck_ up.

Tom Riddle did _not_ just _apologize to Harry_ of all people.

Nope, this was a dream. One crazy and spooky _dream._

About to walk off in sheer speechlessness, he watched as the boy before him grabbed his arm and shook his head. "Sorry," Tom uttered. "Not used to it yet?"

Harry simply nodded dumbfounded and took a moment to consider whether or not the other boy was as insane as he was acting. Maybe Tom had taken some kind of drug the Murder and Underworld kids had concocted…?

"Nope," Tom butt in as if he knew exactly what Harry was thinking.

"It's not like that. You're different from them in a good way, and I find thatilikeyou!" The words came out in a rush, which was _very_ weird of the normally stoic Slytherin, and Harry simply stared at the boy in shock.

What did Tom say?

"What…?" He whispered, voice breathy as he attempted to figure out just _what_ Tom had said. After all, it couldn't be what he thought it was… Could it?

"I _said_ that I like you. I like the way your eyes light up when we fight, and I like the way that you smile exasperatedly when you talk to your friends. I like _you_ Harry. As hard as it might be to believe, all I want from you is a chance," He finally said, cheeks somehow not going pink at the no doubt embarrassing words he had just spouted. Harry himself knew that he rivaled the color of a tomato and all he did was _listen_ to the words.

Spluttering slightly, Harry wondered just _what_ he should do in this situation. On one hand, he should _loathe_ Riddle because the boy had been everything he hated. Despicable, a womanizer, and insensitive. However, the key word was _had._ The boy wasn't like that when one _really_ paid attention to him.

Despite sleeping with tons of men and women, the boy was supposedly _always_ gentle when it came to sex. Not only that, but according to some of his ex 'partners' Tom hadn't always been the one to initiate things and when he _was,_ he always respected someone who said no.

Upon looking at it like that, Harry couldn't help _but_ think that the boy was more than he appeared. He loved sex, that was obvious, but that didn't mean he was a bad person. Plus, Harry would be lying if he said he _didn't_ find the raven haired boy attractive. The boy was hot, smart, _and_ sexy. A pretty deadly combination when enacted by Tom.

 _And,_ Harry reasoned to himself. _I wouldn't mind finding out whether or not there's more to him than it appears._ Nodding decidedly to himself, Harry uttered the words that he never thought he'd ever end up saying to _Tom_ of all people.

"I don't love you." He began. " _But,_ I find that I _can_ love you. If you're okay with going steady and giving me time to see whether or not I'll feel comfortable with this, I wouldn't mind going out with you." He finished.

Never in his life had Harry thought he'd ever see Tom _beam_ but it was happening. A wide grin had settled upon the other's teens lips and his eyes almost sparkled. However, as if he had caught up to what he was doing, Tom made his grin a little less wide and coughed. Smirking, he laced their fingers together and led Harry out of the pillar. Looking back, he purred, "That'll be perfect."

And in the end, it was.

* * *

AN: What do you guys think of this new world? I know it needs work, and I _will_ be working on it more, but I think it's good so far. :) Thanks for reading!

~Fire

* * *

Prompts:

Disney Lyric Prompts: "They dote and swoon and fawn over a man who's withdrawn, it's he who holds his tongue who gets his man."

The Sims 3 Progression Challenge: Personality Trait: Hopeless Romantic.

Four Elements Challenge: Element: Fire. I choose category 1 prompts passion, desire, and fireworks.

The 'Can You Do It?' Extravaganza Challenge: High School AU!

Winter Drabble Collection: Crimson

November Event: Male Appreciation: Level 1: Lord Voldemort

Room of Requirement: Non Magic AU!

October Event: 56: (word) Loathing

Gringotts Prompt Galore: Non Magic Au!, Sex in the City Prompts: (word) Abso-fucking-lutely, (word) Womanizer, (word) Perfect.


End file.
